The present invention relates to processing systems, and more specifically, to updating code in processing systems.
Processing systems may include a processor that is connected to a memory such as a random access memory (RAM). The processing systems access code stored in the RAM to perform processing tasks. In many systems, the code may include operating system code, driver code, or applications. Some processing systems may also include programmable hardware (PH) devices such as, for example, field programmable gate array (FPGA) processors.
A host processor may be used to send updated code to the processing system such that the processing system may use the updated code to update the code stored in the RAM or to update the PH. In previous systems, an update of the code stored in the RAM or an update of the PH often resulted in an undesirable delay or lapse in processing tasks as a result of the code update process.